Episode 6347 (19th September 2012)
Plot Rachel is still bored and lonely at the flat, and ends up scaring the cleaner with her over-familiarity. She later meets Ali in the café for a coffee and gets upset. Jai spots this and signals for her to call him. They meet at the factory, where Rachel tells Jai that she doesn't want to stay in the flat. She adds that she needs to be with her family, or the deal's off. Jai begs Rachel to give it some time, but her mind is made up when Sam finds her in tears and tells her to do what makes her happy. Taking strength from this, Rachel heads to the pub asking for her job back. Soon afterwards, a furious Jai corners Rachel, but she stands up to him - vowing that she is staying in the village, so he had better sort something. Meanwhile, Gennie is astonished to learn that Nikhil has bought a learning aid baby for her to practise with. She is also annoyed that he's named it Henry - the name she had in mind for their real baby. At the factory, Gennie sends Nikhil out for lunch and then begs Lizzie to help look after the computerised doll, feeling out of her depth already. Gennie then leaves the baby with Nikhil, who cancels a meeting to look after it. Later, Nikhil panics on returning home to find Gennie asleep with no sign of Henry. She tells him that she's put him on the back doorstep. However, seeing how desperate and earnest Nikhil is, Gennie agrees to take it more seriously tomorrow. Elsewhere, Kerry offers to look after Sarah, saying that she's fantastic with kids. This turns out to be true - she's great with Sarah, and Victoria remarks that it's a shame she found her mothering skills too late for Amy. Later, Kerry realises that she has lost her insulin pen, but she loses interest in looking for it as she is distracted by the TV. Also, David covers when Jacob says that his mum wouldn't like him spending so much time with Priya, while Megan and Robbie unite when Megan asks if he'd be up for joining her in London once the festival is over. Cast Regular cast *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast *Cleaner - Louise Atkins Locations *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Rachel Breckle's flat - Bedroom, living room/kitchen and balcony *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Office and exterior *Home Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Robblesfield Way *The Woolpack - Public bar and back lobby Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,200,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes